Lala Land
by Teeneypixie95
Summary: Isabella Swan is a regular girl. With an older brother, nice parents, two best friends. But there is something those people are helping her hide. Not even Emmett's best friends know! What is it?OOC/AH.Rated T for language throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

"You're going down, bitch!" I rolled my eyes at my brother's immature ways. Right now he's in the pool with his best friends, playing with water guns! Oh, and I forgot to mention the fact that he's making gun sound effects.

"Piu, piu piu pitch-iu." Speak of the devil.

"Emmett, why the hell are you acting like a five year old?" I asked as I passed by the pool.

He just glared at me and started squirting me with the freaking water gun!! Ah! Alice is going to KILL me!! She just got this shirt for me yesterday!!

I glared at him while saying, "Don't you have something better to do rather than swim in the pool, squirt water guns at each other, and make gun noises that sound like your singing a song from Greece?"

Emmett laughed and went back to squirting Edward and Jasper. I rolled my eyes as he said, "Piu piu pitch-iu, Bop bop doo-op." But when he said the last part, we all started hysterical laughing.

Just then the door bell rang. A minute later my mom came out and called me into the house. As I passed her, she whispered something to me. **(AN: You guys can't know yet, cuz it's part of the PLOT!! YAY!) **I quickly ran to my bathroom and got ready.

When I got downstairs and opened the door, I squealed a very Alice-like squeal when I saw who it was!

**?? POV**

She must be so excited to see me!! We haven't seen each other for months because of my tour! I squealed along with her and gave her a tight hug.

**EmPOV**

I wonder who was at the front door. Who ever it was, they made little Belly squeal pretty loud. It's probably most likely one of the three people I think it is. But one of those three are the least likely, since she's been on tour for months! I got out of the pool, ignoring Eddie and Jazzy's complaints and went inside. I saw the person that made Bells squeal and gave hear one of my infamous bear- hugs as she laughed and told me to put her down so she could breathe again.

**Back to BPOV (yes, you guys are gonna find out who it is now!!)**

I can't believe Selena came over!! It's been months! Uh- oh. Edward and Jasper are right outside! What if they come inside!?

"Um, Selena?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you wanna go to the studio? I have a new song I wanna show you!" I quickly said.

"Sure," she said, even more excited than before.

**At the studio! (The attic, they changed it into a recording studio. You'll find out why!)**

"K, what's this song you wanna show me?" She asked.

"Um, it's about my ex. It's called 'Trash'." I said.

"K, here's your guitar." She said, handing me my guitar.

So I started playing my guitar, until the time came to start singing.

_Don't try to cover up your, _

_your new flame that's seething_

_Through your eyes._

_I can see it from ten feet away,_

_And I know just who is burning._

_With every kiss you deny_

_So what makes you think,_

_That I still care or still want you_

_Anymore._

_(Chorus)_

_So how long_

_has this been,_

_Going on_

_and one more thing tell me_

_Was she_

_the reason_

_You stomped on my heart_

_And moved on_

_so quickly._

_Hey Yeah._

_You can call it pure torture_

_Watching your every move with her._

_Oh, just the thought of it,_

_Knowing what goes on between you_

_Makes me sick_

_I should've noticed,_

_I should've noticed_

_When she came into the picture_

_You were always with her_

_And she's not leaving._

_Uh uh._

_(Chorus)_

_You called me shady_

_And now she's your baby doll_

_She drove you over,_

_Over to break it off._

_And this time just maybe_

_Maybe you went a little far_

_I'm sick of crying about,_

_About your new flame_

_That's soon to burn out._

_(Chorus)_

_Oh Ohhhhhhhh_

_Yeah._

"Oh My god Bella, that was great!" She squealed.

I smiled. "Do you really like it?"

She nodded vigorously. "Definitely. Demi should so sing that at her first concert." She giggled.

I smiled. "Okay, so why did you all of a sudden decide to visit?" I asked her.

"Oh, I just came over because the director of my tour said to me to tell you that when he is done with my tour, if you want to, you can make your solo CD and go on tour too!" She squealed.

My eyes went wide and I smiled hugely. "Are you serious!?" She laughed.

"Of course I'm serious!!"

After we told my parents and Emmett, I started working on a new song about Los Angeles.

**AN: Bet you all figured out her secret!! But just don't put it in your reviews just in case someone didn't figure it out!! :) Hope you liked it!! REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know you hate these, but you NEED to read this!! I put a new poll on my profile and I NEED you to vote! Please? I'll update my stories as soon as I can, I just have writers block!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I posted a one-shot!!! Go check it out! And I'm thinking about what to write for the next chapter, but don't hold your breath. Beacause I'm not getting anything!!! I'm very sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry... I'm so busy now so I can't update so here's the deal: I'm gonna have a contest where whoever messages (plz dont leave it as a review) me the best plot they have for this story will write the rest of it. Again, I'm really sorry... and don't be afraid to send me a plot (plus a chapter of this story tht u wrote) I won't bash anyone! lol soo good luck :) oh yeah and happy new year :)**


End file.
